Secuelas
by MirandaLaBizca
Summary: Las secuelas están siempre presentes para Rapunzel. Y no importa cuanto ella intenta convencerse de lo contrario; Gothel alguna vez fue su madre.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, blah, blah, blah.**

 **N/A: Siempre he pensado que en algún momento Gothel fue la madre de Rapunzel.**

* * *

Es difícil.

"Ella no era mi madre."

Cada vez más difícil.

Tiemblo, deslizándome hacía el suelo.

Estoy abrazando mis piernas, y a pesar de ser la heredera al trono, me siento increíblemente débil.

 _Ella no era mi madre._

No lo era.

Nunca lo fue.

…

Tengo cinco años, y mi madre me cepilla el pelo.

"¿Por qué no puedo salir afuera?" Es la primera vez que le pregunto. No tengo miedo a que se enoje, no tengo miedo a ser castigada porque ella nunca me haría daño. Ella es mi madre, ella me protege.

He tenido una buena infancia.

"El mundo de afuera es un lugar peligroso… lleno de gente horrible y egoísta" Ella me dice sin apartar el cepillo, un tinte de cariño en su voz. "Te tienes que quedar aquí, donde estas a salvo ¿Entiendes, cariño?"

Pienso que lo hago.

"Si, mami."

…

Ella no era mi madre.

 _Ella no era mi madre._

Las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas mientras mi pecho se aprieta dolorosamente. No importa cuánto intento repetírmelo.

 _La quiero devuelta._

…

Ella siempre está presente.

Ella me enseña a cantar, a coser y reír. Me contó cuentos antes de dormir y me dejó dormir con ella cuando tenía pesadillas. Ella era mi madre, pero nunca lo fue al mismo tiempo.

Ella nunca lo supo, pero ella me enseñó a soñar.

Las personas tienen que morir, y ella ya debía de haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Eso no evita que la extrañe.

Puedo recordarla con claridad a los siete años, cuando me trajo un banquito de madera y me enseñó a hacer galletas. Recuerdo el sentimiento de orgullo al meterlas al horno. Recuerdo a mi madre mordiendo una y metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja con una cariñosa sonrisa.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti, Rapunzel."

¿Era una mentira? ¿Estaba siendo sincera? ¿Hubo algún momento real?

…

Mis padres reales son cariñosos, suaves y pacientes. A mamá le gusta cantar y sonreír, a papá le gusta contar chistes tontos y hacer bromas. Son unos padres y reyes excelentes.

Pero extraño el cinismo de mi madre.

Extraño su lengua afilada y su ingenio rápido para insultar. Extraño la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaban en pánico cuando decía algo que me podía herir y trataba de ocultar con rapidez. Sé que ella me quería.

En algún momento tuvo que hacerlo.

…

Los sollozos agitan mi cuerpo e inconscientemente tapo mi boca con mis manos, en un vano intento de ahogarlos. El balcón es frío y la oscuridad es espesa, pero es una falsa ilusión de soledad. No quiero que Eugene me escuche llorar.

Quizás estoy siendo tonta, pero sigue siendo difícil de recordar.

 _Ella no era mi madre._

…

No hablo de mi infancia en absoluto. Nadie más que Eugene me pregunta, mis padres no quieren oírlo. No quieren oír como su hija fue criada por un monstruo, no quieren oír las crueldades a las que piensan que fui sometida. Ellos no imaginan que tal vez es más complicado de lo que parece. Porque no puedo odiarla.

Eugene me preguntó una vez cual era mi primer recuerdo (El suyo era su padre, sonriendo con cansancio en una vieja cama, víctima de una enfermedad) Le contesto con sinceridad. Gothel me está enseñando a pintar, toma mi mano y me dice lo que debo hacer, me dice que no tenga miedo de pintar las paredes. La torre es mía, y puedo decorarla a mi gusto mientras no mueva sus cosas. Tengo tres años, pero la confianza que me pone es tan abrumadora que comienzo a llorar y a reír de la alegría. _"Eres tan emocional."_ Ella me dice, pero puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su tono. Y cuando la abrazo ella besa mi frente y me sonríe _"Te amo, mi niña"_ ella me dice, y suena tan sincera en mis recuerdos que me cuesta contar esa parte sin que mi voz se rompa. Nunca cuento el final.

" _Yo también te amo, mami"_

…

"¿Rapunzel?"

Cierro los ojos.

" _Te amo, mi niña."_

Cuando los vuelvo abrir Eugene está sentado junto a mí.

Él no duda, me tira en un cálido abrazo y me deja llorar sobre sus hombros.

Me siento triste, enojada y rota. Mis sentimientos se arremolinan en un rápido espiral que no puedo controlar, que no puedo manejar.

"Está bien, Rapunzel, todo está bien." Sé que lo está, pero no se siente de esa manera.

Me deja de importar controlarme. Me aferro a él y sigo llorando.

No parece importarle que moje su pijama con mis lágrimas.

"Ella está muerta." Balbuceo.

Ella odiaba que balbuceara.

"Lo siento." Eugene suena roto. "Lo siento."

No quiero oírlo triste por mi culpa. No quiero oírlo triste por nada.

"Ella no era mi madre." Sollozo "Y ella no sabía cómo ser una madre, ni cómo tratar a un niño. Me trataba como a un adulto cuando era niña y cuando crecí comenzó a tratarme como a una niña."

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto."

Suena sincero, tan sincero que duele.

Mis ojos arden, y más lágrimas se juntan en mis ojos.

"Lo sé, yo también lo hago."

Dejo que él me sostenga. Él está ahí para no dejarme caer.

Gothel era mi madre.

Ella me crió -y aunque dejó de hacerlo- hubo una vez que me amó.

Hubo un momento en que reímos las dos, hubo un momento en que no me sentí encerrada y me sentí amada y protegida por ella.

Hubo un momento en que la ignorancia me hizo feliz.

"Te tengo." Eugene murmura contra mi pelo, separándose un segundo y besándome en la frente con cariño. "Te tengo."

Siento una sonrisa llorosa apareciendo en mi cara.

Estaré bien.

Siempre lo estaré.

Era lo que ella odiaba de mí. Siempre he sido ridículamente optimista.

"Lo sé."


End file.
